


Eres el hijo de tu madre (Es un orgullo decir eso)

by Ney_Rivero



Series: Escritos Autoindulgentes [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, De alguna manera, Gen, Honrando a Uzumaki Kushina, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Idea de Tumblr que se salió de control, Implica SNS si entrecierras los ojos, Ino robó la pantalla, Kakashi también, Naruto con cabello largo, Sasuke aparece brevemente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ney_Rivero/pseuds/Ney_Rivero
Summary: Algunas veces, Naruto desea que recuerden que también es hijo de Uzumaki Kushina.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: Escritos Autoindulgentes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675021
Kudos: 12





	Eres el hijo de tu madre (Es un orgullo decir eso)

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces, encontré un comentario en Tumblr de tsukihimeyfan en el blog de rayshippouuchiha quejándose del peinado adulto de Naruto y este One-Shot surgió. Malditos conejitos de trama ¡dejadme en paz! Pasé unas tres horas escribiendo esto con cuatro (¿cinco?) horas de sueño en mi sistema porque ayer tenía una videoconferencia de Física a las 7 de la mañana y mi cerebro pensó que era una buena idea quedarse leyendo hasta casi las 3 de la madrugada. No hagan eso niños, en serio, no. Cualquier error ortográfico/tipográfico avisen por favor.

Es cuando se mira al espejo del baño luego de una misión de casi dos meses que se da cuenta, su cabello ha estado creciendo. Naruto ya tiene demasiados recordatorios de que es el hijo de Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, su cabello de verdad que no tiene que ser uno de ellos. Luego, a punto de cortar el primer mechón dorado, piensa en su mamá.

En Uzumaki Kushina.

En la mujer que dio su vida por él.

_Su padre no cuenta, anuló su buena voluntad al sellar un demonio en él, el hecho de que terminara siendo amigo de Kurama no cambia eso._

Específicamente, piensa en sus largos cabellos rojos, ondeando en el aire esa primera vez que la conoció de verdad.

Y, de repente, ya no puede mover sus manos. Hay lágrimas pulsando por salir, porque, _maldita sea_ , Uzumaki Kushina hubiera sido una mamá increíble. Naruto quiere gritar por todo lo que pudo haber sido y aunque ahora ya no duele tanto por su gente preciosa, es una herida que nunca sanará, siempre un vacío que deberían haber llenado sus padres.

Entonces, con un suspiro, Naruto deja ir las tijeras, rebotan en el lavamanos con un sonido metálico.

Es hora de honrar a la mujer más asombrosa del mundo, dattebayo.

Su gente preciosa se extraña al principio cuando ven que lo que está haciendo, porque Naruto había sido muy firme en su decisión de cortarlo, pero luego Sasuke entrena con él una tarde y realiza ese elegante encogimiento de hombros _(¿cómo diablos se las arregla para que todo lo que haga sea refinado? Maldito teme._ ) y los demás siguen su ejemplo sin preguntas adicionales. Si una persona conoce a Naruto a fondo es Sasuke, así que si Sasuke implica que no hay ningún problema, no lo hay.

Sin embargo, aquellos que conocieron a su padre lo observan cada vez más como si vieran un fantasma y Naruto quiere enojarse, realmente lo hace, pero todo lo que siente es cansancio, cansancio porque es más que una copia, él hizo ganar su respeto y reputación con trabajo duro joder, ha sudado, sangrado, luchado, casi muerto por este pueblo, un hombre muerto hace demasiados años no debería ser lo único que ven al mirarlo.

Hay un momento ( _unos tres o cuatro meses después de tomar su decisión_ ) en el que Naruto desea hacer lo que nunca ha hecho antes en su vida, rendirse. Es Ino, de todas las personas, quien lo convence al final de no hacerlo.

-Me gusta.

Dice mientras se deja caer sin gracia en el sofá de su apartamento, Naruto la mira con curiosidad desde la mesa de la cocina, donde está llenado el papeleo de entrenamiento para ser Hokage ( _mentiras, Kakashi-sensei solo quiere leer su porno en paz_ ), ha aprendido por las malas que nunca apuras a Ino cuando está haciendo una declaración. La última vez que lo hizo trae escalofríos a su espalda todavía, valora mucho su vida para cometer el mismo error, muchas gracias.

-Tu cabello, eso es. Se ve mejor largo, aunque todo es mejor que la casi calva que tenías antes.

-¡Oye, no estaba calvo, era un peinado maduro y profesional!

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas Naruto.

Unos segundos de silencio, Ino saca pintura de uñas de algún lugar y se acomoda, luego lo clava en su lugar con la mirada que hace llorar a los reclutas del Departamento de T & I y a Ibiki exclamar orgulloso de su sucesora ( _tanto como Ibiki puede_ ).

-Sé lo que estás pensando Naruto y te ordeno que te detengas en este mismo instante. Nunca te ha importado lo que piensen de ti, no desde que hallaste a tu gente preciosa, así que no empieces ahora. Esos viejos pedos solo ven lo que les viene en gana. Si quieren verte como la segunda venida de Yondaime Hokage déjalos, tú y yo sabemos que no es él a quien persigues aparte de tu apariencia. Se darán cuenta con el tiempo o seguirán ciegos, que importa. Lo que importa aquí es que eres el hijo de Namikaze Minato **y** Uzumaki Kushina y nosotros lo sabemos, sabemos a quién estás honrando dejando crecer tu cabello, eso, Naruto, es lo que debe importar, nada más.

Es extraño, piensa Naruto, Ino casi nunca se molesta en dar este tipo de charlas, quizá es por eso que funcionan tan bien. Ino tiene razón, como siempre lo hace, la opinión de su gente preciosa es la que tiene verdadero peso, le dice eso y ella resopla de una forma nada femenina.

-Por supuesto que tengo razón, Yamanakas jamás fallamos a la hora de dar consejos… o tratar de que cabezas duras como tú y tu sensei al menos escuchen hasta el final.

Naruto ríe tanto que casi se ahoga, porque es verdad, Inoichi-san casi tuvo una úlcera por el estrés por ser el asesor psicológico de Kakashi-sensei. Ino pone los ojos en blanco exasperada, cariño claro como el día en su mirada, son sus idiotas, después de todo.

Es más fácil de respirar después y al verse en el espejo los rasgos de su mamá normalmente pasados por alto por el cabello rubio brillante resplandecen en su reflejo.

Se siente bien.

Kakshi-sensei sonríe nostálgico, un recuerdo agridulce en sus ojos, al final de la ceremonia que lo nombrará Nanadaime.

-De verdad, eres el hijo de tu madre.

Traga la bola en su garganta, el cabello azota su espalda mientras acepta el sombrero de Hokage, su gente preciosa lo mira desde abajo y Naruto ahoga una carcajada al ver a Lee y Gai-sensei gritando algo sobre las llamas de la juventud, Tenten y Neji sufren a su lado, toda su gente preciosa sufre en realidad, sus pobres oídos. La multitud cae en un bullicio emocionado al ver a su nuevo Hokage, Kakashi-sensei se para a su espalda exudando silenciosa jactancia.

Casi jura que oye un susurro de “Estamos orgullosos de ti” al lado de su oreja.

Naruto igual sonríe tanto que le duelen las mejillas al final del día.


End file.
